videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Generations
(3DS) | accessdate= 2014-02-03 }} PC (PC) | accessdate= 2014-02-03 }} PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 (PS3,X360) | accessdate= 2014-02-03 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM Speicherkarte |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |USK = 3 |Vorgänger = Sonic Colors |Nachfolger = }} Sonic Generations (jp.: Sonic Generations: Shiro no Jikuu) ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Das Spiel unterstützt neben einer automatischen Speicherfunktion auch einen 3D-Modus, welcher dann genutzt werden kann, wenn der Spieler im Besitz eines 3D-fähigen Fernsehers und einer 3D-Active-Brille ist. Jede Zone ist in drei Level mit je zwei Akten aufgebaut, wobei der erste ein typischer 2D-Sidescroller, der am besten mit Classic Sonic durchgespielt wird, und der zweite eine Mischung aus 2D- und 3D-Inhalten ist, der am besten mit Modern Sonic durchgespielt wird. Bei der Levelauswahl wird je nach gerade ausgewähltem Charakter Akt 1 oder 2 automatisch vorgeschlagen. Im weißen Raum kann durch Drücken von \Delta\!\, zwischen Classic und Modern Sonic gewechselt werden. Ferner kann auch das originale Sonic the Hedgehog von 1991 gespielt werden, jedoch ist dafür die 3D-Ansicht nicht verfügbar. Gameplay Da dieses Spiel zu Ehren von Sonics 20-Jahr-Jubiläum kreiert wurde, beinhaltet es Gameplays einiger Vorgänger. So sind die Levels für Classic Sonic strikt im 2D-Bereich gehalten, während bei Modern Sonic 2D- und 3D-Elemente genutzt werden (wie in Sonic Colors). Im "weißen Raum" kann zwischen Classic und Modern Sonic gewechselt werden. Weiters kann hier ein Level/Akt, die Info-Kapsel und der Sammlungsraum ausgewählt und die Fähigkeiten angepasst werden. In diesem Shop kann man verschiedenste Dinge "kaufen", wie z.B. Schutzschilde und sogar einen Emulator für den Sega Mega Drive, um das Original der Serie zu spielen. Wie auch in den Vorgängern gilt es hier wieder Ringe zu sammeln. Sammelt man 100 Ringe, erhält man ein zusätzliches Leben (vgl. Super Mario-Series mit Münzen), bei Feindkontakt verliert man diese. Ertrinkt man, fällt man in einen bodenlosen Abgrund oder berührt man den Feind ohne Ringe zu haben, verliert man ein Leben. Schließt du sowohl Akt 1 als auch Akt 2 eines Levels ab, befreist du einen von Sonics Freunden. Sprich mit ihnen, um hilfreiche Tipps zu erhalten. Weiters färbt sich nach Abschluss beider Akte das Level im weißen Raum wieder ein. Die Bewertung erfolgt nach bestimmten Kriterien und man bekommt - genau wie in der Naruto UN Storm-Series einen Rang von A bis D, Rang S kann nur mit dem Perfektbonus erreicht werden. Diesen Bonus erhält man, wenn man das Level durchspielt, ohne ein Leben zu verlieren, und er bewirkt, dass man um einen Grad nach oben versetzt wird. Daneben existieren auch noch sog. Herausforderungsakte, mehr dazu hier. Exklusiv bei der Nintendo 3DS-Version gibt es Spezial-Level wie in Sonic Heroes, wo man Bälle sammeln muss. Nach Beenden des Spiels (Besiegen des Time Eaters) laufen abschließende Videos und die Credits ab, wobei während der Darstellung der Credits alle Level im Gameplay gezeigt werden inkl. dem OST und dem Titel des Games, aus dem es stammt. Ist dies abgelaufen, hört man das gesamte SEGA-Team schreien: "Happy Birthday, Sonic!" Schließlich wird noch eine Szene gezeigt, in der Dr. Eggman und Dr. Robotnik - die im weißen Raum umher irren - sich gegenseitig beschimpfen etc. (vgl. Video unten) und man erhält die Fähigkeit Super Sonic.This informations comes directly from me, S17, or out of the official playing manual of the PS3-Version. Handlung Während Sonics Geburtstagsparty taucht ein unbekanntes Wesen namens Zeitfresser auf und saugt alle Partygäste in sogenannte Zeitlöcher, wodurch sie an verschiedene Augenblicke der Geschichte zurückversetzt werden. Sonic versucht es aufzuhalten, doch er wird bewusstlos geschlagen. Als er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, findet sich Sonic im sog. Weißen Raum wieder, eine Dimension, in der Zeit und Raum enden, nachdem sie ihrer Farbe und Leben beraubt wurden. Sonic kann Tails retten. Auf der Suche nach den anderen begegnen sie ihren früheren Ichs, Classic Sonic und Classic Tails. Die beiden Tails sind sich schnell einig, dass das Eingreifen des Zeitfressers das gesamte Raum-Zeit-Gefüge durcheinanderbringt und so eilen die beiden Sonics ihren Freunden zu Hilfe, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Nach Sammeln aller Chaos Emeralds finden sie heraus, dass der Urheber des Zeitfressers niemand anderer ist als Dr. Eggman und sein früheres Ich. So erklärt Eggman, dass er auf seiner Reise durchs All - nach den Ereignissen in Sonic Colors - den Zeitfresser entdeckte und sodann ein Bündnis mit seinem früheren Ich einging. Obwohl der Zeitfresser den beiden Sonics überlegen war, konnten sie sich - dank Unterstützung ihrer Freunde und der Chaos Emeralds - in ihre Super-Formen verwandeln und beide Eggmans besiegen. Mit der Zerstörung des Zeitfressers wird das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt und so kann Sonic endlich seinen Geburtstag feiern. Schließlich reisen Classic Sonic und Classic Tails nach der Party zurück in ihre Zeit. Gegner-Kämpfe In jeder Zone wartet ein Gegner-Charakter auf dich, um dich zu einem Wettstreit aufzufordern. Jeder Wettstreit ist einzigartig, folge also dem Rat von Omochao, erkunde deine Umgebung und suche die besten Angriffstechniken. Auch hier kann zwischen Hauptlevel und Schwerer Modus gewählt werden. Nach Besiegen aller drei Gegner-Charaktere in allen drei Zonen erhältst du drei Chaos Emeralds, drei weitere durch Besigen aller drei Bosse und den letzten, wenn du Akt 1 und 2 in allen Levels abgeschlossen hast. Charaktere Spielbar sind sowohl Classic als auch Modern Sonic. Dennoch kommen auch noch andere Charaktere vor, deren Charakterbeschreibungen im Spiel nebenan noch eine Figur beinhalten (bei Sonic, Tails und Dr. Eggman die Modern und die Classic-Form), die bei allen Charakteren drehbar ist. Die folgende Auflistung der Charaktere erfolgte nach Freischaltung (chronologisch). } |title = Charaktere |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Sonic the Hedgehog |list1 = Für den schnellsten Igel der Welt ist Tempo alles. Doch hinter dem coolen und stacheligen Äußerem verbirgt sich ein großes Herz. Genau wie der Wind ist Sonic immer in Bewegung und erlebt ständig neue und aufregende Abenteuer. Er ist immer bereit, einem Freund in Not zu helfen. Dieser Igel ist ein wahrer Held und steht zu seinen Versprechen. Keine Gefahr ist für ihn zu groß. |group2= Miles "Tails" Prower |list2= Dieser talentierte junge Fuchs kann dank seiner zwei Schwänze wie ein Hubschrauber fliegen. Früher wurde der sanftmütige Tails wegen seiner zwei Schwänze gehänselt. Nachdem er jedoch Sonic kennengelernt hat und ihn wie den Wind rennen sah, ist er selbsticherer geworden. Für Tails ist Sonic seitdem ein großes Vorbild. Er ist ein gewitzter Tüftler und entwickelt Maschinen, die Sonic helfen. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''GREEN HILL' befreit.'' |group3= Amy Rose |list3= Diese junge, fröhliche Igeldame ist völlig vernarrt in Sonic und behauptet sogar, sie wäre seine "Freundin"! Sie ist immer voller Energie und überwindet alle Hindernisse, die ihr im Weg stehen! Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''CHEMICAL PLANT' befreit.'' |group4= Knuckles the Echidna |list4= Dieser starke Ameinsenigel ist ein echter Held. Er lebt auf Angel Island, einer am Himmel treibenden Insel. Dort bewacht er den großen Master Emerald der Insel. Er ist sowohl Sonics Freund als auch sein Rivale. Er kann stur und ernst sein, doch sein Glaube an das Gute in anderen macht ihn etwas leichtgläubig. Knuckles ist ein fähiger Schatzsucher und kennt sich auch mit Kampfkünsten sehr gut aus. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''SKY SANCTUARY' befreit.'' |group5= Cream the Rabbit |list5= Dieses gutmütige Hasenmädchen hat die Chao gern. Sie und ihr Freund, der Chao Cheese, sind untrennbar. Was sie auch tut, sie gibt immer ihr Bestes und steckt voller Neugier. Sie wurde von ihrer Mutter gut erzogen und zeigt stets gutes Benehmen und Höflichkeit. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''SPEED HIGHWAY' befreit.'' |group6= Rogue the Bat |list6= Diese Fledermausdame ist schlau, frech und verführerisch. Als Schatzsucherin sind Juwelen ihr Spezialgebiet und sie bekommt immer, was sie will. Auf den ersten Blick mag sie albern erscheinen, aber sie ist sehr berechnend und hört eher auf die Instinkte eines Söldners als auf ihren Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Moral. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''CITY ESCAPE' befreit.'' |group7= Metal Sonic |list7= Metal Sonic ist Sonics Alter Ego in Roboterform. Er wurde von Dr. Eggman erschaffen, um den leichtfüßigen Helden zu zerstören. Er wurde Sonic in jeder Hinsicht nachgebaut, auch in Sachen Tempo - von allen Gegnern kam er wohl einem Sieg über Sonic am nächsten. |group8= Espio the Chameleon |list8= Espio ist ein Chamäleon, das seinen Job sehr ernst nimmt. Er setzt Ninja-Fähigkeiten und Tempo ein, um seine Gegner zu überlisten und dank seiner einzigartigen Tarn-Technik kann er unichtbar werden. Seine Vorsicht und Achtsamkeit zahlen sich oft aus und machen ihn zu einem wichtigen Mitglied der Chaotix-Detektei. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''SEASIDE HILL' befreit.'' |group9= Blaze the Cat |list9= Diese Katzenprinzessin kommt aus einer anderen Dimension und ist die Beschützerin der Sol Emeralds. Blaze nimmt ihre Rolle als einsame Hüterin der Sol Emeralds so ernst, dass sie den Umgang mit Fremden nicht gewohnt ist. Doch die Zeit in Sonics Dimension hat sie den Wert wahrer Freundschaft entdecken lassen. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''CRISIS CITY' befreit.'' |group10= Vector the Crocodile |list10= Als Oberboss der Chaotix-Detektei ist Vector ein ganz hohes Tier. Nach außen gibt er sich gern ruppig und aggressiv, dabei hat Vector ein großes Herz. Er hat eine gute Kombinationsgabe, wenn er jedoch zuviel nachdenkt, liegt er oft meilenweit daneben. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es ihm immer nur ums Geld zu gehen, doch i.d. Not ist seine Hilfe kostenlos. Genau deshalb ist die Detektei immer knapp bei Kasse. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''ROOFTOP RUN' befreit.'' |group11= Charmy Bee |list11= Diese hyperaktive und leicht verrückte Biene ist eine der Mitbegründer der Chaotix-Detektei. Er spielt für sein Leben gern und man sieht ihn ständig überall herumschwirren. Es braucht sehr viel, um ihn wütend zu machen, aber dann greift er schon mal seine Feinde mit seinem starken Stachel an. Dieser Charakter wird nach dem Abschließen beider Akte des Levels '''PLANET WISP' befreit.'' |group12= Shadow the Hedgehog |list12= Shadow wurde von Dr. Eggmans Großvater, Professor Gerald Robotnik, als "ultimative Lebensform" entwickelt. Er gleicht Sonic in jeder Hinsicht, darunter auch Wendigkeit und Geschwindigkeit. Shadows Spezialfähigkeit, "Chaos-Kontrolle", ermöglicht es ihm, mit der Kraft der Chaos Emeralds Raum und Zeit zu verzerren. Er handelt sehr zielstrebig und setzt für die Erfüllung seiner Pläne alle nötigen Mittel ein. |group13= Silver the Hedgehog |list13= Dieser Igel stammt aus der Zukunft und kam mit dem Vorhaben, die Zerstörung eines Planeten zu verhindern. Obwohl er in einer Welt aus Ruinen aufwuchs, ist er ein Optimist mit ausgeprägtem Gerechtigkeitssinn. Mit seinen übersinnlichen Kräften kann Silver Dinge allein mit seinen Gedanken bewegen. |group14= Dr. Eggman |list14= Mit einem IQ von sage und schreibe 300 ist Dr. Eggman ein wahres Genie. Er setzt sein Wissen auf dem Gebiet der Robotik dafür ein, neue Waffen und Geräte zu erfinden, mit denen er die Welt in "Eggman Land" zu verwandeln gedenkt. Allerdings können Sonic und seine Freunde Dr. Eggman immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. }} Herausforderungsakte Hast du beide Akte aller drei Level einer Zone abgeschlossen, erscheint eine Reihe von Herausforderungstoren neben den Leveltoren im Weißen Raum. Diese Herausforderungen finden in speziellen Leveln statt und umfassen verschiedenste Ziele und Bedingungen. Versuche sie alle mit dem besten Rang abzuschließen! Pro Akt gibt es fünf Herausforderungen, insgesamt also 30 aufregende Herausforderungen pro Zone. Sind die Herausforderungstore erst einmal geöffnet, kannst du sie jederzeit in beliebiger Reihenfolge betreten, so oft du willst. Pro Level wird ein Bosstorschlüssel nach Abschluss einer Herausforderung freigeschaltet. Mit allen drei in einer Zone erwerbbaren Bosstorschlüsseln kann man schließlich das Bosstor aufsperren und so zum Bosskampf gelangen. Auch hier gilt: Jeder Boss ist unterschiedlich und hat ganz eigene Stärken und Schwächen. Nach jedem Sieg über einen Boss erhält man einen Chaos Emerald (insgesamt drei). Des Weiteren schaltet sich nach einmaligem Abschließen einer Herausforderung dafür der Schwerer Modus frei. Es werden folgende Herausforderungen unterschieden: } |title = Herausforderungen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Doppelgänger-Rennen |list1 = Tritt gegen Sonics Doppelgänger an und erreiche das Ziel vor ihm. |group2= Gegner |list2= In Gegner-Missionen muss Sonic ein Level durchlaufen, das über und über voll mit Roboter-Gegnern ist. |group3= Knuckles |list3= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Amy zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen sie antrittst. |group4= Schaukelzirkus |list4= Gelange mit den Schwingplattformen rechtzeitig zum Ziel. |group5= Tempo-Herausforderung |list5= Sammle Powerturnschuhe, um das Ziel vor Ablauf der Zeit zu erreichen. |group6= Tails |list6= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Tails zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen sie antrittst. |group7= Achte auf den Boden! |list7= Erreiche das Ziel in der Zeit. Pass auf den einstürzenden Boden auf! |group8= Springerei |list8= Erreiche das Ziel über die Sprungfeder, ehe dir die Zeit ausgeht. |group9= Amy |list9= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Amy zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen sie antrittst. |group10=Cream |list10= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Cream zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen sie antrittst. |group11=Rogue |list11= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Rogue zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen sie antrittst. |group12=Ab geht die Rakete! |list12= Das orangefarbene Wisp verwandelt dich in eine Rakete! Erreiche das Ziel rechtzeitig! |group13=Powerstampfer |list13= Erreiche mit der Stampfer-Technik rechtzeitig das Ziel, um die Powerstampfer-Fähigkeit zu erhalten. |group14= Charmy |list14= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Charmy zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen ihn antrittst. |group15= Vector |list15= Bestimmte Herausforderungen, in denen du entweder mit Vector zusammenarbeitest, oder gegen ihn antrittst. |group16= Endlos-Turbo |list16= Gib nach Herzenslust Gas! Rase rechtzeitig zum Ziel, um die Endlos-Turbo-Fähigkeit zu erhalten. }} Info-Kapsel Wähle Fragen & Antworten, um freigespielte Hinweise und nützliche Informationen zu Spieltechniken anzuzeigen. Unter Rekorde ansehen siehst du deine bisherigen Leistungen mit diesem Charakter. Menüs * Neues Spiel ** Starte ein neues Spiel. Beachte, dass bereits bestehende Daten überschrieben werden. Das Spiel startet umgehend bei Akt 1 von GREEN HILL. * Weiter ** Setzt ein Spiel dort fort, wo du es verlassen hast. * Online-Modus ** Starte den Online-Modus. Beachte, dass dieser Modus erst zur Verfügung steht, wenn der erste Akt des Spiels abgeschlossen wurde. * Optionen ** Nimm verschiedene Spieleinstellungen vor (siehe Tabelle unten): Objekte & Gegenstände Omochao Omochao ist ein kleines, fliegendes Wesen, das dem Spieler während des Spiels Hinweise gibt, um bestimmte Gebiete besser zu bestehen. Beim ihm kann man im Weißen Raum auch bis zu fünf Sets mit speziellen Fähigkeiten ausrüsten. Dabei hat jede erworbene Fähigkeit eine bestimmte Punktezahl, insgesamt können pro Set 100 Punkte verbraucht werden. Weiters leitet es auch den Fähigkeiten-Shop, in dem folgende Fähigkeiten erworben werden können: Online-Modus Es erscheint eine Liste der von dir abgeschlossenen Akte. Wähle einen Akt und drücke die X-Taste zum Start. Hast du den Akt beendet, wird deine Abschlusszeit online in die Bestenlisten eingetragen. Hier kannst du auch die Bestenlisten oder Spielerprofile ansehen. 30-Sekunden-Test Wähle einen Akt aus der Liste der bereits abgeschlossenen Akte aus und beginne das Spiel mit der X-Taste. Nach 30 Sekunden wird eine Markierung dort platziert, wo du dich gerade befindest. Diese Markierung ist für deine Freunde im Akt sichtbar, damit sie ihre Zeiten vergleichen können. Sammlungsraum Hier kann man im Spiel freigeschaltete Gegenstände betrachten, so können maximal * 50 Musik-Titel, * 130 Illustrationen (Galerie) (= Konzeptzeichnungen, Artworks), * 13 (Story-) Videos und * Beschreibungen aller im Spiel erwähnten Charaktere gesammelt werden. Statuenraum: Der Statuenraum ist ein spezieller versteckter Raum, der nur über den Sammlungsraum betreten werden kann. Dies erfolgt durch Drücken von SELECT im Sammlungsraum. In diesem Raum kann man nun einen Code eingeben, der anschließend eine Statue eines Charakters oder Items freischaltet, welche nun aus der Nähe betrachtet und sogar gedreht werden kann. Auf dem Sockel, auf dem die Statue ruht, befindet sich außerdem ein Emblem mit dem Namen des Charakters/Items. Für eine Liste dieser Codes, siehe hier. Trophäen Inhalte aus den Vorgängern Wie bereits oben erwähnt, vereint dieses Spiel verschiedenste Elemente aus den Vorgängern, wie z.B. Gameplay-Features. Jedoch wurden auch ganze Leveldesigns und Bossgegner importiert, welche nun dargestellt werden: Bilder Datei:SonicGenerations-CoverX360.png| Xbox 360-Cover Videos zu thumb|left|300px| - Gameplay-Video thumb|right|300px|Eggman - Cutscene Links Quellen Kategorie:Sega Mega Drive Kategorie:Online-Games Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2011